


The Queen's Rule

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/F, Implied Non-Con, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Tentacle Rape, Insanity, Londerland, Punishment, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice must repent, that's what she believes, and that's what she is given by the Red Queen...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Rule

Some things never meant what they meant in the sane world. Alice knew that all too well. She had invented Wonderland, and the rules had carried over, mostly unharmed, into Londerland. It still was rather unsettling to see that everything had gone to bizarre places. Some of the parts of the new Londerland, Alice liked especially. But then there were those ruled by the Red Queen’s iron, or rather tentacley, fist. And what she said was rule there, even if it came to the lives of others.

But this was the necessity of a subject loyal to the Queen. She had to be able to manipulate her subjects, of course to certain limits, to have her pleasures with being the Queen at all. What would the Red Queen have been without her loyal card soldiers, without the Executioner cutting off heads at her request, and without the subjects cheering for her?

But the Queen had not been free from the flow of corruption, and that was the most unsettling about her now. Alice knew that the Red Queen was, in some part, Lizzie living on inside of her, but that her sister would have fallen such a long way was still a heart-wrenching thing to see. And then again, Alice argued, her sister had died a horrible death in the fire. she had seen the fire, even felt it. And there was no question in her mind that the Red Queen had simply taken this guise to appeal to and at the same time horrify her. A test, if she wanted to put it like that. And how she wanted to put it like that.

“Ah, there you are, Alice, I already thought that I was a bit late today. But apparently you still haven’t weeded out everything in this garden.” The Red Queen’s voice was a gleeful, shrill sound, and one that made Alice shudder all over. In such a situation, she wished that the Vorpal Blade would fully obey her, but for some reason, the blade grew duller than blackened silver whenever she was in the presence of the Queen. Useless. Just like she had been useless in the act of saving her sister.

“Your majesty…” Alice didn’t want to argue, but she didn’t want to remain quiet either. It didn’t fit her to remain quiet in Londerland, even towards the Queen. There were limits for her, regardless of whom was setting those limits, and of whom was trying to break those very limits. And still, the Red Queen held a lone position in her heart. “Please…”

“You are such a nice girl, Alice. A bit silly, yes, and a bit insane, but such a nice girl, so sweet and thoughtful. But you ought to understand that you have done some very nasty things in the past. And that can’t be simply pardoned. What sort of royal pardons someone who wrecked so much of Wonderland?” The Red Queens long appendages slithered all around Alice, lifting her in a strangely soft yet harsh grip. “Londerland is quite pleasing to the eye, but punishment still must ensue.”

Punishment which was pleasurable indeed, but it still had a haunting, uneasy quality about it. Alice didn’t trust the Red Queen’s grip, but she trusted Lizzie, her dear sister. She knew that the Red Queen couldn’t be both trusted and not trusted, but it was just what was real in Londerland. And as long as she would live, she would live under the Red Queen’s rule as well. But better that than a burning, rotting Wonderland...

 

 


End file.
